Support structures which at least partially support a user's body weight while permitting them to maintain a generally upright standing position are used in a number of locations, however are most commonly employed in public transport vehicles, such as trains or buses for example, in order to provide at least a partial support for a passenger remaining in a generally upright standing position. These structures are used in place of more traditional seats in order to economize space and to permit a larger number of passengers to fit into a given area of the public transport vehicle.
Most of such known structures comprise a bar-like support structure which is mounted to the floor, ceiling and/or walls of the vehicle, and to which small seat pads are affixed. However, several disadvantages exist with these types of structures. The supporting bars provide an easily accessible structure upon which small children tend to climb, increasing the likelihood of an accident. Further, the relatively small pads of such structures, upon which the user is to lean, typically provide support only for the seat portion of the user. As such, they can be both uncomfortable and insufficiently supportive for many users.
Another disadvantage with these systems is that the seat pad is located on the bars of the support structure in a fixed position, and although the height thereof relative to the floor of the vehicle is chosen carefully such as to accommodate the largest number of passengers of varying sizes, it remains difficult to comfortably accommodate all users of all heights with such fixed small seat pads. Invariable, either very short or very tall users experience discomfort, as the fixed seat pads are not suitably located to support them comfortably in their upright positions.
Yet another disadvantage with such known structures is that the small supporting seat portion often leaves large areas of the floor and/or walls of the vehicle behind the seating structure exposed or readily accessible. As such, the walls behind the structure tend to experience wear and damage, whether unintentionally through use or intentionally through vandalism. This is particularly problematic for articulated buses. In such articulated buses, these types of passenger support structures are often provided in the central articulated portion itself, and as such the relatively fragile flexible accordion walls at this portion of the vehicle can become damaged from the feet of users standing in this region and when leaning against such support structures. Also, unfortunately, vandalism reduction/prevention is an important consideration when designing many public transit vehicles. The flexible accordion walls of articulated buses are particularly prone to damage by vandals, who have free access to the accordion walls either through or beneath such upright support structures located in the central articulated portion of these buses.
As such, there is a need for an improved structure for supporting a user in a generally upright standing position.